pufflevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Pig
Fat ' Pig '(the fattest one called Mega Pork, or "The Bloated One" like jabba the hutt) combs the Universe looking for cosmic food to continually increase his size. He is massive with spots on him similar to the Big Brother Bird. The description of the Fat Pig according to The Daily is: "As ravenous as he is disgusting". He also appears on the episode "Cold Cuts title screen. His first appearance in game is in level 4-10 as a regular character. He is smaller than he is in 2-20. Despite his extreme size, he is easily popped. On the Angry Birds Facebook Page, a picture shows that the Fat Pig has grown more larger because of it eating more Utopian food and if you look closely on the picture, you will see some satellite with other Utopian Food being eaten by the Fat Pig. Another thing to note about the Fat Pig Angry Birds Google Chrome design. The Mega Pork, which is the Fat Pig from the beginning cutscene, awaits you on level 4-30, in which he is enormous and serves as a boss. To beat Mega Pork, You must aim for his mouth while he tries to suck everything in it. You can hit the rocks at his mouth and he'll take damage by sucking in the rocks. You could also hit the chip popcorn makers to burn the popcorn so the Mega Pork can also take damage by eating the Burnt Popcorn while sucking everything. You can also damage the Mega Pork by using Monster Bird (Monster Bird gives him damage when he's near the Mega Pork's open mouth), the Atomic Bird's Ability, or Firebomb Bird's Ability. Be aware that using Firebomb Bird's abitlity or Atomic Bird's Ability near the Mega Pork's mouth will give him damage, even if his mouth is not open. He won't eat the birds, but the Red, Blue, Lazer, and Ice Birds won't do any damage while he sucks everything in his mouth. When you defeat the Mega Pork, he will pop and the eggsteroid from the beginning cutscene is free, which means that the Mega Pork managed to eat the eggsteroid before the boss fight. In the ending cutscene, the Mega Pork now become small after the Ice Bird took the Eggsteroid, only it still has its spots. After level 4-10 of the first world of Utopia, Fat Pig now appear as a common enemy just like the Bad Piggies do in the second and third world until the boss fight. He also appears as a common enemy in some of the Space Egg Bonus Levels. Some of the levels have more than one Fat Pig. Also in the original Angry Birds game, the Fat Pig is in the King Pig Mode and is used like the Big Brother Bird, to smash stuff, and oink loudly. This might be the reson he has spots. File:Fat-Pig.png|fat pig no background FAT PIG.jpeg|fat pig with helmet? Fatpig.jpeg SpacePigsGroup.jpeg 830px-429945_10150656040119928_314467614927_9084936_498402717_n.jpeg Cold-Cuts.jpeg|note the Mega Pork inside the planet 830px-Space_twitter_background.jpeg|far right 430334_10150669122709928_314467614927_9127174_1685267148_n.jpeg puu.jpeg|you will be able to defeat fat pig in a bubble! far right, top. 522323_10150703250759928_314467614927_9243089_1007736195_n.jpeg Angry-Birds-Space-Fry-Me-to-the-Moon-Teaser-Moon-Image-213x142.jpeg|This might be Fat Pig's bite marks! File:Fat_pig_frozen.png Screen shot 2012-04-27 at 4.40.43 PM.png|clay fat pig NEW PIGS.jpeg 156452_10150926128384928_82128479_n.jpeg|ZOMG! MOAR CAKE! 692px-INGAME_BIRDS_CHROME_3.png|sprites 521518_10150926897474928_314467614927_9721294_1611124623_n-1.jpeg|What it will be in... Utopia! IMG_2532.PNG|fat pig in level! (not the boss) IMG_2530.PNG 524923_10150928778654928_314467614927_9726364_535901042_n.jpeg|YAY! ABSutopia.jpeg Screen_shot_2012-06-01_at_2.16.png|Super Red Bird has good eyes! 413076_10150934730609928_314467614927_9742076_1535101311_o.jpeg|from ab facebook blog 830px-Angry_Pig_Ninja_Boss.png|fan-made fat pigs 603594 10150945079439928 746270956 n.jpeg Space_pigs.png pick-a-pig.jpeg|i choose #2 Screen Shot 2012-06-23 at 7.46.47 AM.png|more fat pig sprites (click to make bigger) 549474_10151036206924928_1505186149_n.jpeg|SO EPICS! (in middle) utopia iPad.jpeg IMG_3996.PNG|fat pig not fat IMG_4041.PNG IMG_4040.PNG IMG_4039.PNG IMG_4034.PNG|fat pig in bubble in Black Hole Egg level IMG_4030.PNG IMG_4027.PNG IMG_4026.PNG IMG_4025.PNG IMG_4024.PNG|fat pig getting bigger IMG_4023.PNG IMG_4018.PNG IMG_4017.PNG IMG_4016.PNG IMG_4015.PNG|fat pig black eye IMG_4014.PNG|fat pig black eye mouth open IMG_4013.PNG IMG_4008.PNG|EPICLY HUGE FAT PIG IMG_4007.PNG IMG_4006.PNG IMG_3998.PNG|huge fat pig 2 black eyes IMG_3995.PNG|bottom right "the big burp" IMG_3994.PNG 558284_10151053628729928_1517027393_n.jpeg|NOW OUT! Screen shot 2012-07-28 at 12.45.55 PM.png Fatpignfriends.png Aaaaa.png Screen shot 2012-07-27 at 11.19.42 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-27 at 11.19.03 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-27 at 11.20.32 AM.png|FAT BOSS Screen shot 2012-07-27 at 11.19.28 AM.png|frozen Screen shot 2012-07-27 at 11.18.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-27 at 11.20.03 AM.png boss.jpeg 424285_10151086894409928_1411522915_n.jpeg Screen shot 2012-08-19 at 6.48.43 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-19 at 6.48.32 AM.png IMG_4100.PNG Something_R2.png 1000px-AB_Space_2_Menu_2.png 1000px-AB_Space_2_Menu.png 405234_139381996203923_613183554_n.jpeg|musical fater pigger? 557518_139383282870461_524861790_n.jpeg|sumo pig? LOL imgresfnureifhueraghjre zfmpijeknlfxkvjhdvisruthis4.jpeg|fat pig Fat_Piggy.png|fat pig with tounge out Fat_pig_drinking_coffee.png|fat pig drinking coffee 72437m-display.jpeg 175966_10151335567134928_724912026_o.png|fat pig might come to angry birds friends 4 halloween. its-a-trap.jpeg Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 3.45.36 PM.png|zombie fat pig boss Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 3.45.28 PM.png Fat_Pig_Plush_Toy.jpeg|FAT PIG PLUSH!!!!! COMES 2013!!!!!!!! 400px-Angry_Birds_Pig_Comparison.png| Fat Pig with Obese Pig and Supermassive Pig Category:Pigs Category:Villains Category:Future Event Category:Characters Category:Angry Birds Star Wars